


Doce Botellas de Ron.

by seiken



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pirates, Slash, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken
Summary: Esta es una versión corta y alternativa de la película de Disney de El planeta del tesoro, que a su vez está basada en la obra llamada La isla del tesoro, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Milo, así como su ship dorada que es el CAMILO o CamusxMilo.  Pueden leer mas historias en la pagina de facebook MiloxCamus, por favor, busquenlo.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 3





	Doce Botellas de Ron.

Conjunto de Historias de Disney adaptadas al MiloxCamus por motivo y celebración del Milofest.

Hola, esta es una versión corta y alternativa de la película de Disney de El planeta del tesoro, que a su vez está basada en la obra llamada La isla del tesoro, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Milo, así como su ship dorada que es el CAMILO o CamusxMilo. 

Pueden leer mas historias en la página de facebook MiloxCamus, por favor, busquenlo.

Espero que sea de su agrado. 

Doce botellas de Ron.

Capítulo 1: El inicio del viaje.

-Supongo que ya se saben de memoria la historia del tesoro del capitán Flint, pero… siempre lo cuentan de una forma heroica en la que los buenos chicos son quienes triunfan, dejando a los soldados de fortuna como unos completos imbéciles, si me permiten la expresión. 

Hablaba un tipo rubio, de cabello ondulado, desde una de las mesas del fondo, protegido por una pequeña guardia propia, abarrotada de monedas y botellas de ron, quien había estado contando su parte del botín de su último atraco. 

-Todos saben que nadie sobrevivio de esa expedición y que los estirados se llevaron todo el oro, es más, un niño les hizo quedar como un montón de inútiles. 

Pronunció uno de los soldados de fortuna, también conocidos como piratas, que estaban en otra mesa, riéndose de esa desdichada tripulación, que solo pudo obtener trescientas monedas, nada más. 

-Yo escucharía a Milo, de ser tu. 

Fueron las palabras de otro pirata, de cabello rojo, al igual que sus ojos y sus uñas, que tenía una pata de palo, que le hacía sonar mucho más intimidante, con un ave en su hombro, un loro de hermoso plumaje, que parecía dispuesto a atacarlos, con una actitud más parecida a la de un halcón que a la de una de esas alegres criaturas. 

-Ya saben que las historias cambian dependiendo de quien las cuente y obviamente, esos granujas prefirieron hacer quedar mal a esos soldados de fortuna, que aceptar que desde un principio no tuvieron nada que hacer. 

El pelirrojo tomo su asiento a lado de Milo, quien tenia una uña larga, afilada, de color rojo que decian era como una navaja, podia cortarte la garganta en cuestion de segundos, si lo hacias enojar o si insultabas al pelirrojo a su lado, cuyo nombre era Camus. 

-Por dónde empezar… 

Susurró Milo, sirviendo más ron en su vaso, riendose al pensar que todo había comenzado con otro soldado de fortuna y con una vieja canción que todos conocían, que hablaba de doce botellas de ron. 

-Yo trabajaba en una vieja posada, no era el hijo de la pareja que la regenteaba y mucho menos me trataban bien, me utilizaban como si fuera otra herramienta, alguna clase de mula o algo asi. 

Lo recordaba bien, el cansancio, el hambre y la molestia de tener que servirle a la dueña del sitio, cuyo esposo convaleciente no le dejaría más que deudas, las que no podía pagar por supuesto. 

A su posada había llegado un sujeto envuelto en ropa negra, no era muy viejo pero había tenido tiempos mejores, mucho mejores, mejor dicho, este pirata, tosco, acabado y enfermo llevaba un cofre bajo su brazo, el que custodiaba con demasiado cariño. 

Pasaba los días cantando canciones de piratas, acerca del ron, de tripulaciones que iban perdiendo la vida lentamente, canciones de pesares y promesas, que todos amaban escuchar, así como corear, después de todo la vida de ese sitio era sin duda, extremadamente aburrida. 

Lo único llamativo fue que cuando estuvieron solos le pidió que buscara por un pelirrojo, con una pata de palo y que cuando lo viera, le avisara, cabe decir que pasaron meses sin que esa aparición se presentará, aunque no dejaba de pensar en ella, cada semana que cobraba su pago por un trabajo bien hecho. 

El otro visitante que de vez en cuando acudía a su posada a escuchar rumores, a comer de su insípida comida y a conversar con los parroquianos era un doctor, un juez, un hombre de lengua de plata, hermoso, de cabello azul, que decía se encontraba en ese sitio porque su hermano le había traicionado. 

Su nombre era Kanon, quien de vez en cuando le preguntaba por su inquilino, quien le parecía una mala señal, pero, si no causaba problemas, no tendrían porque ahorcarlo, al menos, eso fue lo que dijo cuando el pirata que se decía capitán, quiso amedrentarlo sin éxito.

Hasta que un día llegó otro soldado de fortuna, buscando al miserable que se escondía en una de las peores posadas de ese puerto, que había visto tiempos mejores mucho tiempo atrás, tanto, que ya nadie se acordaba de ello. 

El se llamaba perro negro y antes de que pudiera salir el sol, el capitan ya lo habia asesinado, protegiendo su tesoro, uno pequeño donde se imaginaba habia toda clase de riquezas, monedas de oro, joyas y demas objetos de valor, que nadie o casi nadie trataba de obtener para si. 

Y como si fuera un mal presagio, otro grupo de piratas llegó buscándolo, llevandole la marca negra, que se trataba de su condena, la que recibiría en un dia, pero, el capitán quiso escapar, sin lograrlo, porque sus propias dolencias lo mataron antes de que anocheciera. 

Milo se escabullo en la habitación del anciano, buscando su tesoro, abriendo la caja con su uña y encontrando suficientes monedas, las que la dueña de la posada decidió tomar una buena parte, pues, le debía dinero, él con demasiada rapidez tomó un cilindro de cuero, donde suponía se encontraba algo de valor. 

Un acto de puro instinto que maldeciria poco después, antes de siquiera iniciar su aventura, porque de pronto pudo escuchar los pasos de los piratas que iban en busca del capitán, entre ellos había un sonido distintivo, el de la madera chocando contra las tablas apolilladas de la taberna. 

Escaparon por poco, acudiendo a la casa del doctor, que los recibió con prisa, ayudándoles a esconderse, preguntándoles qué había sucedido, porque estaban tan asustados, Milo explicó los sucesos de aquella noche lo mejor que pudo, como el capitán le pidió que vigilara el camino en busca de un pelirrojo, de un pirata con una pierna de palo. 

-Ya veo… 

Pronunció con su voz tranquila, mirando el cilindro en sus manos, el que escondió de la mirada de la patrona de la posada, que tenía a su vez un pequeño saco de monedas de oro y sabía, explotaban al joven rubio, por lo cual, no dijo nada respecto de su hallazgo. 

Mando a su patrona a dormir, para que pudiera descansar, se veía que estaba agotada y por la mañana arreglaria que le acompañaran a su posada tres hombres armados, que harían guardia varios días para asegurarse de que no volverían a atacarlos. 

Y cuando se quedaron solos, prendiendo una pipa, señaló el cilindro que había guardado en su ropa, preguntándose qué era lo que había en su interior, porque parecía que lo cuidaba con tanto esmero. 

-Esto… no lo se, pero el capitán lo sostenía con fuerza, parece que es importante. 

Respondió, abriendolo con cuidado para ver que en su interior había varias hojas con anotaciones bastante curiosas y un mapa, con una “X” inmensa, como si fuera el mapa de un tesoro. 

-Esto… esto es… 

Kanon se acercó a ver lo que tenía en sus manos con detenimiento, era sin duda el mapa de un tesoro y seguramente las anotaciones eran las pistas para encontrarlo, así que si actuaban con cuidado, serían ricos o al menos, tendrían una gran aventura. 

-El mapa de un tesoro y podríamos ir a buscarlo, yo tengo suficientes recursos para realizar un viaje como ese, sin embargo, Milo, tendríamos que repartirlo de una forma justa. 

Milo confiaba en Kanon, este le había ayudado cuando nadie más lo había hecho y él tenía los recursos para buscar su tesoro, así que, no le veía ningún problema a compartir su tesoro, si era de una forma justa, como lo había dicho. 

-Me parece bien… 

Kanon asintió, sirviendo licor en dos vasos, brindando por lo que decía sería una excelente aventura, algo maravilloso digno de contarle a sus descendientes, porque no todos los días, sus antepasados eran valientes aventureros que buscaban fama y fortuna. 

-No quiero que regreses a la posada, no es seguro, asi que te quedaras aquí en lo que yo organizo el viaje, tampoco quiero que nadie más escuche de la existencia de ese mapa, es muy peligroso, porque probablemente esos desagradables piratas era lo que buscaban, un saco de monedas no es merecedor de tanto esfuerzo. 

Milo asintió, emocionado, dispuesto a escuchar las palabras de Kanon, quien como se lo prometió en una semana ya tenía listo el viaje, el barco que se llamaba la española y hasta la tripulación, por lo cual marcharon al puerto cuanto antes. 

Deteniéndose en una taberna que era atendida por un sujeto pelirrojo, uno bastante hermoso, de cabello rojo, de ojos rojos y uñas rojas, con una pata de palo que iniciaba después su rodilla, la que utilizaba como si fuera su propia pierna, como si no existiera del todo. 

A quien vio conversando con otro más, de cabello casi anaranjado, un sujeto que no le gusto en lo absoluto, quien le miró de reojo, para después sonreír, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo se acercaba a él, con algo parecido a una sonrisa. 

-Tu debes ser Milo, Kanon me ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres un sujeto con suerte y que eres de fiar, yo soy Camus, algunos me llaman Silver, pero aquí entre nosotros, prefiero el nombre de Camus. 

Milo asintió, dándole la mano, escuchando los pasos de Kanon, quien se detuvo a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro, con una sonrisa bastante amplia, señalando al pelirrojo, que no podía ser aquel por el que el capitán estaba tan preocupado, a quien le tenía temor, era demasiado hermoso para eso. 

-Su nombre es Camus, pero eso ya lo sabes, es quien me ayudó a conseguir a la mayoría de la tripulación, añora salir de tierra firme, será nuestro cocinero y tu trabajaras bajo su mando, te enseñara lo que tienes que saber para sobrevivir en el mar. 

Para Milo esa explicación le pareció demasiado extraña, un cocinero le enseñaría a él como sobrevivir en el mar, un cocinero hermoso, de cabello rojo, ojos rojos, uñas rojas y con una pata de palo, quien solo le veía, algo serio, esperando su respuesta. 

-¿Pero es que yo voy a trabajar en ese barco? 

Pudo escuchar una risa proveniente de las espaldas de Camus, del sujeto de cabello anaranjado, quien le veía demasiado entretenido, demasiado burlón, como si lo pensara alguna clase de imbecil. 

-Es el mejor puesto, creeme, ademas es un veterano y sabe que hacer, porque cuando el capitán Walden te vea, querrá darte algunas tareas menos agradables, creeme Milo, ese sujeto es insoportable, pero, tiene honor. 

Milo no deseaba trabajar hasta la muerte en un barco, pero supuso que Kanon tenía razón, era mejor tomar un puesto de trabajo más o menos agradable, antes de ser comandado por el supuesto capitán Walden, que lograba que su buen amigo Kanon frunciera el ceño molesto. 

-Te veré en la cocina Milo, y creeme, no existen mejores manos que las mías, puedo asegurarlo. 

En el hombro de Camus habia un loro, de color verde oscuro, un ave que no hacia demasiado ruido, al parecer, con una expresion demasiado siniestra, para ser un ave o un loro, pensando que se veia mas como un alcon, que como un perico.

-En fin, vamos a La Española, para que conozcas al capitán. 

El barco era simplemente hermoso, lo mas hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, grande, majestuoso, imponente, un navío que seguramente había participado en miles de aventuras, en el que habían viajado reyes o nobles, caballeros de la mas alta cuna y ahora, los transportaría a ellos en busca de un tesoro. 

-¿Qué te parece? 

Milo sonrió, era hermoso y era mucho más impresionante una vez adentro, se dijo caminando en dirección del mástil, escuchando algunos gritos, algunas órdenes pronunciadas por un sujeto de cabello rosa, que estaba a lado de otro más, uno alto, con cejas unidas, quien al verlos se acerco a ellos demasiado molesto. 

-Generalmente el capitán elige a la tripulación y decide donde son colocados los insumos del viaje, doctor, a menos que esté buscando alguna clase de problema, tal vez, un motín, no debio socavar mi autoridad. 

Kanon había tratado de conseguir a cualquier otro para la empresa, pero nadie más quiso arriesgarse a ésta, por lo cual, se quedó sin opciones, además de que sin proponérselo, había avisado a varios de los indeseables de aquel puerto, que iban a buscar algo grande a una isla muy lejana, no tenía que decirlo, pero la mayoría pensaba que era un tesoro. 

-¿Y qué es lo que pretende con esta clase de conversación Capitán Walden? 

Muchos de los marineros habían escuchado del motín, muchos que se veían se sentían insultados, por lo cual, el capitán, que parecía no ser un hombre demasiado amable, señaló su camarote, esperando que lo siguieran hasta ese sitio. 

Algo que hicieron, con demasiado descontento, Milo pensando que comenzaba a desagradarle demasiado el capitán, Kanon ya sentía aversión por él, especialmente por esa cosa unida sobre sus ojos. 

-Pretendo ponerles sobre aviso, muchos ya saben que estamos a punto de emprender la búsqueda de un tesoro y que tenemos el mapa, otros comenzaron a susurrar el nombre del capitán Flint, supongo que ya han escuchado hablar de él. 

Milo no había escuchado hablar de él, pero Kanon si, quien asintió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, algo molesto por esa actitud, pensando que si bien su tripulación no era la más idónea, al menos, era la que había decidido realizar el viaje con los recursos de los que contaba. 

-Haga los preparativos que piense necesitar, ese es su trabajo como capitán, pero la tripulación se queda, he sido bastante claro… 

El capitán estaba molesto, pero asintió, él estaba en un apuro, su reputación no era de las mejores y su ayudante, Valentine, solo estaba a su lado por un pequeño enamoramiento que sentía por él, porque muchas veces había caído víctima de su adicción a la botella, por lo cual, guardó silencio. 

-Se hará como usted ordene. 

Eran una tripulación lamentable, pensó Kanon, que a su vez había gastado hasta su última moneda en esa aventura, esperando regresar como un hombre rico, en vez de un simple segundo nacido, quien no tenía muchos derechos, al ser el menor de dos hermanos. 

-Bien, este será un gran viaje Milo, tenlo por seguro. 

Capítulo 2: Altamar. 

Milo escuchó esa discusión con cierta curiosidad, preguntándose porque ese capitán había actuado de esa forma con el doctor, que se apartó para empezar a realizar su propia verificación del barco, diciendo que nunca había visto uno como ese. 

El también quiso revisar el barco, ver cómo era uno de primera mano, pero, de pronto escucho ese sonido de madera chocando contra la madera, era el cocinero, que le veía con decisión, con una expresión seria. 

-No vas a escapar de mi, Milo, así que vamos, tenemos muchas tareas por hacer y te prometo, que no te dejaré ir tan fácil. 

Camus usaba ropa demasiado refinada para ser un cocinero o el dueño de una taberna, tenía un pendiente de oro en su oído derecho y una expresión que decía claramente, que su trasero era suyo, para hacerlo trabajar hasta la muerte, o eso pensó. 

-Kanon me habló mucho de ti, dice que eres un buen muchacho y que te pone a mi cuidado, eso no pasa todos los días. 

Milo sentía que sus manos estaban adormiladas, que si pelaba una papa más se le caerían, sin embargo, podía ver que lentamente su manejo de la navaja era mucho más hábil, mucho más sutil, además, podía ver que Camus llevaba muchas más papas peladas que el, con todo y que cantaba una canción vieja, sobre doce botellas de ron, la misma clase de canciones que el capitán usaba en la posada. 

-Cuando termines con tus papas, quiero que limpies todo y si queda un rastro de mugre, te lo haré limpiar de nuevo. 

Le advirtió, abandonandolo a sus pesadas tareas, que lo tenían ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que caía rendido de cansancio, pensando que ese viaje era peor aún que su vida en la posada, trabajando para su dueña con su esposo enfermo y ahora, muerto. 

-Claro que sí… capitán… 

Pronunció con burla, porque ese pelirrojo se comportaba como si fuera el verdadero capitán y era todo un dolor de cabeza, manos y cuerpo en general, pero no se molesto al escuchar esas palabras, en vez de eso, solo guardo silencio, para salir de la cocina con rumbo desconocido. 

Dejándolo solo con sus tareas, que eran demasiado aburridas, pero que realizaba porque ese era su deber, algunas veces sentado en uno de los cuatro barriles que siempre estaban cerrados, de los que no sacaban provisiones, pero eran custodiados por Camus. 

Que siempre regresaba tarde, para verlo dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina, después de terminar todas sus tareas, una actitud que parecía le gustaba, porque Camus siempre lo despertaba para que fuera a dormir. 

-Me gusta tu trabajo, eres alguien diligente, un chico listo, todo un ejemplo a seguir Milo. 

Pronunció un día, ya de noche, colocando dos vasos en los cuales sirvió ron, al mismo tiempo que servía en la mesa un poco de queso, manzanas y carne seca, todo un banquete para una vida en altamar. 

-Surt ya se habría quejado de todo el trabajo que te hago realizar, y eso es una molesta actitud en un barco. 

Milo bebió un poco del ron, ya era un adulto y aunque no había hecho demasiadas cosas de las cuales valiera la pena presumir, sabía que el trabajo duro, donde fuera, era lo que le había ayudado a salir adelante, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. 

-Así que te has ganado una buena cena, un poco de ron y algo de entretenimiento. 

Milo no sabía qué era lo que había hecho bien, pero aceptó esa cena en compañía del cocinero pelirrojo como una muestra de su agradecimiento, mirándole con una sonrisa, para después posar su mirada en la pata de palo. 

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la pierna? 

Camus suspiro molesto y cansado, llevando una de sus manos a su rodilla, recordando porque perdió su pierna, dudando si debía decirle o no, si debía confiar en Milo, o guardar silencio, optando por una tercera opción, decirle algo, pero no todo, apenas lo suficiente para que comprendiera que era lo que sucedía. 

-Algunas veces, cuando se persigue un sueño… vamos perdiendo amigos, familiares, compañía y partes de ti, en ocasiones no es algo físico lo que se rompe, otras veces… sí lo es. 

Milo quiso tocar la mano de Camus, asegurarle que aunque hubiera pérdidas, si lograbas realizar tu sueño, todo valía la pena, pero en ese momento ingresó el sujeto del cabello anaranjado, con una expresión molesta, furiosa, haciendo que Camus se apartara de su lado. 

-Necesitamos hablar Camus… 

Camus asintió, molesto, para seguir al sujeto de cabello anaranjado que Milo sabía poco después que se llamaba Surt, notando por primera vez que el cocinero estaba armado, siguiéndolo no muy cerca, para no ser descubierto. 

-Los muchachos y yo nos preguntamos porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo jugando a la tripulación, cuando deberíamos tomar el mapa de sus ensangrentadas manos, antes de dar con la isla. 

Camus negó eso, caminando lo suficiente para sujetar a Surt del cuello, furioso, apretando los dientes, porque actuar en ese momento podría ser peligroso, no sabían donde estaba el mapa y si lo perdian, su sueño no se cumpliria nunca. 

-Van a arruinar nuestros planes, solo porque no pueden fingir que realizan su trabajo, solo porque no les gustan las órdenes del capitán Walden, que he de decir, ha hecho un trabajo espléndido. 

Surt entrecerró los ojos en ese momento, tratando de besar los labios de Camus, quien lo aventó lejos, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de su mano, tragando un poco de saliva, porque no le gustaban esas muestras de afecto en público y porque no debían destruir su fachada. 

-Yo he perdido más que todos ustedes para llegar a este momento y no dejaré que lo arruines, solo porque estás celoso. 

Surt se apartó, escuchando las palabras de Camus, para después desviar la mirada, posandola en el cielo, en el mar, preguntandose porque pasaba tanto tiempo a lado de ese Milo, que tenía de especial, porque él lo veía sumamente aburrido. 

-Te estas ablandando Camus, este Milo no es más que un inutil y te la pasas todo el dia con él, es mas, fuiste tu quien le solicitó a Kanon que lo pusiera bajo tu mando, no es cierto. 

Era cierto, había solicitado su ayuda en la cocina, pero porque pensaba que ese rubio tenía el mapa que necesitaban, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a decirle eso a Surt, ya que no confiaba en él desde hacía mucho tiempo. 

-Yo soy su capitán, pero si dudan de mis palabras o de mis acciones, hagamos una junta, veamos a quien sigue la mayoria, a mi o a ti, Surt. 

Surt ya no dijo nada, apartándose con un paso decidido, furioso, dejando solo a Camus, quien volteo a verlo, como si lo hubiera escuchado desde que decidió seguirlo desde la cocina. 

-Nunca te enseñaron a no seguir a tus superiores o al menos, a hacerlo con más cuidado. 

Milo no sabía muy bien qué decirle, planeaban asesinar al capitán, a Kanon y tomar su mapa, así que también querían matarlo a él, supuso, retrocediendo a gatas, cuando Camus fue acercándose a él, con un mosquete en mano. 

-No quiero matarlos y no quiero compartir mi tesoro con toda esa bola de inutiles, asi que… porque no me ayudas a conseguir una reunión con Kanon, para que arreglemos algunas diferencias. 

Milo asintió, escuchando la sedosa voz de Camus en su oído, pensando que si se negaba a realizar esa tarea, bien podían darse por muertos, por lo cual, lo mejor era conseguir esa junta, ver qué era lo que deseaba ese soldado de fortuna de ellos, pensando que era mucho mejor, dividir el tesoro entre tres, que entre treinta. 

-¿Por qué confiaría en ti? 

Era fácil se dijo Camus, ofreciéndole su mano a Milo, para que pudiera levantarse, recordando lo que le había enseñado el capitán Flint, un sujeto de cabello verde con lentes, que no era lo que muchos decian, no era un traidor, ni un mentiroso y era mucho más audaz de lo que decían en las historias. 

-Porque se que tienes el mapa contigo y porque sé, que yo solo no puedo deshacerme de la tripulación, cuando pisemos tierra firme. 

No estaba dispuesto a entregar su riqueza a un montón de traidores, que abandonaron al capitán Flint a su suerte cuando pensaron que estaba muriendo y esperaba, que sus benefactores fueran la clase de hombres que reconocen una oportunidad cuando la veían. 

-Haré lo que pueda… 

Fue su respuesta algo seca, tratando de buscar al doctor y al capitán, para organizar la reunión que deseaba Camus, el cocinero y capitán pirata, de la tripulación que servía en ese barco, quienes los superaban en número. 

Valentine había escuchado esas palabras, seguro de que allí pasaba algo más de lo que les estaban diciendo, seguro de que deseaba una parte de ese tesoro y de que le gustaría borrar al doctor del mapa, que no era más que un mercachifles, un mentiroso, un embaucador que había logrado engatusar con demasiada facilidad al capitán Walden, a quien admiraba mucho mas de lo que cualquier hombre debía admirar a su superior. 

Por lo cual, lo mejor sería conversar con ese Surt, decirle aquello que había escuchado, no necesitaban del doctor, no necesitaban de Camus y Radamanthys no necesitaba recuperarse de su adicción al licor, que él alegremente le daba, para poder pasar tiempo a su lado, ya que Kanon, el mentiroso, había decidido que no necesitaban de un capitán con un gusto desenfrenado por el licor.

Quien había iniciado su caída cuando su esposa lo abandonó por un hombre menor, con la cara marcada y él, al verlo tan desesperado le brindó ron, mucho ron, para que pudiera calmar su corazón, su alma, para que dejara de pensar en ella. 

Capítulo 3: Reunión inesperada. 

Kanon había logrado que en el transcurso de esas semanas Radamanthys no volviera a tocar una sola gota de licor, aunque su abstinencia fue bastante cruda, pudo realizar su deber con diligencia, logrando lo que parecía imposible, que su tripulación actuará como todos unos profesionales, aunque algo no le gustaba de todo ese asunto. 

Y se dio cuenta de que era aquello que le molestaba, cuando Milo le informó de la reunión que Camus deseaba realizar con él, quien se hacía llamar a sí mismo capitán, quien ingresó con un paso tranquilo, como si fuera el dueño de ese barco, con su loro en su hombro, el que se veía demasiado amenazante, para ser una de esas ruidosas criaturas. 

Milo caminaba a su lado con un paso lento, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos que eran seguros, al mismo tiempo que Kanon estaba sentado en el asiento que debía ser del capitán y este se encontraba de pie a su lado, como si fuera su contramaestre. 

-Milo me dijo que las dudas del capitán Walden eran ciertas, pero que usted quiere conversar con nosotros, no se para que… 

Camus sonrió, seguro de sí mismo, recargado en los brazos de su asiento, observando al hombre que lo contrató y al que dirigía ese barco, solo porque él lo permitía, quien al ser un hombre nacido en el mar, sabía cómo manejarlo, creía que mucho mejor que un oficial de la armada con un pasado dudoso. 

-Estos bastardos abandonaron a Flint cuando el viento cambió de rumbo y eso hace que no se merezcan su tesoro, que me consta, es algo como nunca antes lo han visto. 

Fueron sus palabras, hablando como si fuera una serpiente, seguro de sí mismo, de tener todos los Ases de aquella baraja y de ser la única oportunidad que tenían para sobrevivir, o para ser ricos. 

-Surt piensa traicionarme, lo he visto en su mirada y me temo, que ya no es de fiar, no como ustedes, que si bien no son soldados de fortuna, este viaje es su última oportunidad para conseguir una vida cómoda y si fallan, estarán arruinados. 

Kanon respiró hondo, parecía que Camus estaba en ventaja de toda aquella situación, pero aun así se preguntaba qué planeaba ganar de todo eso, de ayudarlos, porque bien podía quedarse con todo su tesoro. 

-¿Estas diciendo que traicionaras a tus aliados por nosotros? 

Camus negó eso, no iba a traicionar a sus aliados por ellos, sino por el tesoro, por el honor de Flint y para vengar su muerte, en una sucia cama de una pocilga perdida en la nada, rodeado de un montón de buitres que solo esperaban el momento en que dejara de respirar para arrebatarle su mapa del tesoro. 

-No, estoy diciendo que mis aliados van a traicionarme y que confío en ustedes, seguramente cumpliran con su parte del trato, como el proporcionar el barco en el cual regresaremos con nuestra riqueza. 

El capitán Walden no dijo nada, solo observo fijamente al doctor, que tras sopesarlo algunos minutos asintió, no tenían otra opción más que aceptar su ayuda, aunque no estuviera muy contento por eso, nada se podía hacer. 

-¿Qué planeas? 

Pregunto Kanon llevando su mano a la del capitán, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo, mostrando una camaradería muy común en el mar, recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice de Camus, que señalando a Milo, se dispuso a contarles sus planes, la forma en la cual pensaba que podían sobrevivir. 

-Primero quiero que Milo esté bajo mi cuidado, se que el guarda el mapa, que debe estar oculto hasta que logremos diezmar a una buena parte de mis aliados… 

*****

Al mismo tiempo Valentine que ya estaba cansado de verlos coquetear, que odiaba a Kanon como nunca había odiado a nadie se acercó al área donde los soldados de fortuna realizaban sus reuniones, anunciándose con un carraspeo. 

-Veo que se han quedado sin capitán. 

Pronunció seguro de sí mismo, dispuesto a contarles lo que había visto y como Camus, el pirata de la pata de palo que apodaban silver, había decidido reunirse con el doctor y con el capitán del barco, con algún propósito siniestro. 

Esperando llegar a un acuerdo con esos truhanes, la vida de su capitán a cambio del mapa del tesoro, porque se había esforzado demasiado en hacerle caer en desgracia, para que dependiera de él, como para que de pronto por un golpe de suerte, se recuperara de sus malas decisiones. 

Surt escuchó cada una de sus palabras, compartiendo ese sentimiento de ser dejado atrás, porque recordaba la forma en que Camus actuaba con Flint, era la misma que usaba con ese Milo, a quien no le daba la espalda, ni lo dejaba solo, protegiéndolo de la tripulación que deseaba matarlo, para quitarle su mapa. 

*****

No había nada que hacer en realidad, solo aceptar el trato de Camus, quien decía podía confiar en un puñado de piratas que eran leales a él y le había dicho que Valentine se había entrevistado con Surt, que esperaba poder suplantarlo de su puesto, solo por sus celos fuera de lugar. 

Y es que Milo tenía ese aire que Flint tuvo en su juventud, era apuesto y amable, seguro de sí mismo, la clase de soldado que muchos querrían seguir hasta la muerte, seguros de que saldrían victoriosos, con muchos cofres de tesoros para ellos. 

-Tenemos que bajar a la isla, para realizar la primera ofensiva y tomar el Fortín, donde podremos defendernos de al menos la mitad de mis soldados de fortuna. 

Esa tarea era mucho más difícil de realizar, supusieron, pero se tenía que realizar, además, Camus era un soldado de fortuna curtido en el mar, él había aprendido con experiencia lo que se enseñaba en las mejores academias militares en los libros. 

-Es hora de partir señores, para tantear el terreno. 

Las municiones y muchos de los víveres estaban custodiados en un lugar seguro, los que harían llevar al Fortín, para realizar su ofensiva desde ese punto, que era el más seguro de la isla, mientras tanto Camus les haría alejarse, para empezar a buscar el tesoro. 

-¿Creen que se lo traguen? 

Kanon asintió, pero Milo no estaba seguro de eso, así que decidió en contra de cualquiera de sus órdenes o de los planes realizados, bajar del barco, para acompañar a los piratas, sorprendiendo a Camus, por esa valentía. 

Logrando que sus camaradas que habían decidido no era un buen capitán, se olvidaran de la otra parte de la tripulación, seguros que seria muy facil robarle a Milo su mapa, escuchando las órdenes de Camus, que les ordenó capturarlo, tenían que dar con él antes de que regresara al barco, así que lo mejor era separarse en varios grupos, un terrible error que les costaría demasiado. 

-Mi señor no cree que sería sensato dispararles con nuestros cañones, así podríamos liberarnos de esos soldados de fortuna y regresar a casa, con las manos vacías, pero vivos. 

El capitán, cuyo nombre era Radamanthys, negó eso, no le iba a disparar por la espalda a esas personas, además, no deseaba lastimar a Milo, no podía matarlo, porque él llevaba el mapa consigo. 

-No Valentine y si vuelves a pronunciar algo como eso te haré azotar como a un chiquillo. 

Valentine aceptó eso, con una clara expresión de molestia, observando al doctor, que les veía de lejos, como si estuviera vigilando sus pasos, entrometiéndose entre ellos. 

-Como usted diga, capitán. 

Esa voz y esa molestia no le gusto, se daba cuenta que las palabras de esos soldados de fortuna eran ciertas, Valentine había decidido traicionarlos, pero no entendía a cambio de que, pero si que debían escuchar a Camus, el por alguna razon, habia decidido ponerse de su lado, así que tenían que apresurarse con sus tareas. 

*****

Milo caminaba a su lado con una de las armas preparada para dispararle a cualquiera, observando fijamente a Surt, así como a los soldados de fortuna que estaban a lado suyo, observandolos como si fueran sus enemigos.

-Surt, me llego cierta información respecto a que deseas amotinarte en mi contra y has convencido a la mitad de esta banda de traidores para hacerlo, ignorando nuestras leyes, nuestro honor así como nuestra honra como soldados de fortuna. 

Milo no sabía que eso existía entre esa clase de maleantes, pero al ver la expresión de los amotinados, supo que era cierto, que se guiaban con cierto código de honor que les hacía imposible traicionarse sin miramientos, o sin seguir un estricto código, el que mantenía su sociedad en pie.

-Tu fuiste a entrevistarte con el capitán Walden y con el doctor, lo sabemos, Camus. 

Si, lo había hecho, pero eso no significaba nada, solo estaba evitando que se hiciera una masacre y que él estuviera de ese lado, del de los muertos, así que les había dado la forma de poder defenderse, así como de buscar el tesoro, cuando fuera necesario, una vez que sus camaradas hubieran caído bajo las armas de aquellos que si eran leales. 

-Ellos tienen el mapa y mientras no lo tengamos en nuestras manos, el llegar a esta isla no significa nada. 

Les reprocho, porque era cierto, sin ese mapa, sin las coordenadas precisas, podrían pasar años buscando el tesoro, pero no darían con él, así que necesitaban a esos aspirantes a nobles, porque no eran muy diferentes a ellos. 

-Y si ustedes quieren pasarse lo que resta de nuestra vida buscando el tesoro del capitán Flint, pueden hacerlo, pero yo quiero disfrutar de sus doblones y de su oro, cuando aun tengo vida en mi cuerpo. 

Uno de ellos había tratado de hacer eso, quedarse en la isla para buscar el tesoro y estaba seguro de que no sucedió como lo pensaba, que había perecido o que había enloquecido tratando de dar con el tesoro. 

-El contramaestre nos dijo que tú estabas dispuesto a traicionarnos. 

Si, porque podía ver los celos quemando a ese tipo de cabello rosa, porque el capitán y el doctor habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, como si fueran un par de tortolitos, seguramente enfocados a algunos placeres que nada tenían que ver con su misión, pero sí mucho con la carne. 

-El amante despechado del capitán, desde cuando un corazón despechado es más importante que su sentido común, pero esta bien, quieren mi puesto se los regalo, pero si arruinan nuestros planes, solo será responsabilidad suya. 

Esta vez hablo con mucha más fuerza, dando algunos pasos hacia ellos, deteniéndose junto a uno de los que sabía esperaba degollarlos en medio de la noche, un soldado demasiado cobarde, que se inclinó cuando puso una mano en su hombro.

-Pero antes de eso, deben realizar una junta, una votación y crear la marca negra, para que nuestro juramento aun se mantenga y no comencemos a matarnos unos a otros, como en el pasado. 

Esa tarea era demasiado molesta para muchos, para otros debía tomarse con seriedad porque pensaban que jurar en falso, que acusar a uno de los suyos sin pruebas les traeria licor amargo, poco viento y aguas turbulentas.

-¡Vamos! 

Milo observaba demasiado fascinado esa conversación, como con tan pocas palabras podía convencer a los amotinados de mantenerse firmes, de no atacar a sus aliados, aunque él ya los había vendido, porque eso era lo que se merecía una tripulación que dejaba morir como lo hicieron a su capitán.

-¿Quién es el primero en acusarme de traición? 

Les pregunto, aun protegiendo a Milo detrás de su espalda, caminando aun de un lado a otro, señalando a los amotinados que iban calmando su odio, su enojo, manteniendo la calma, solo por el temor que el pelirrojo les inspiraba.

-No… no pensamos que tú nos has traicionado, pero cuidas demasiado a ese ayudante, como si te estuvieras volviendo blando. 

Milo observó a Camus, quien asintió, lo cuidaba porque pensaba que tenía el cofre del tesoro y que era una forma fácil de convencer al doctor de aliarse con ellos, además, sabía que no les daría la espalda, que estaba encantado con esa posibilidad de tener una vida cómoda, saqueando a otros, pero viviendo plácidamente. 

-Es un huérfano, es un bastardo sin futuro y nosotros podemos ofrecerle este futuro, es fuerte, es inteligente, sabe que no tiene nada más, que se le acaban las oportunidades, obviamente querrá estar con nosotros, si le ofrecemos algo que valga la pena. 

Esto lo dijo observando a Milo, esperando su respuesta, una que fue positiva, si deseaba tener suerte, deseaba ese tesoro, esa vida fácil, esa clase de felicidad, así que asintió, deseaba ser un soldado de fortuna, porque se daba cuenta que era su única oportunidad para no morir como un peón en una posada o un trabajo igual de aburrido, igual de miserable.

-Deberíamos matar a los otros dos. 

Eso provocó que Camus comenzara a reírse, negando eso, Kanon lo había buscado con la firme convicción que un soldado de fortuna era lo que necesitaban, ese otro capitán, ya no tenía un futuro en la flota de su magestad, lo había arruinado, así que su destino era convertirse en otro de ellos.

-¿Los otros dos? 

Les pregunto divertido, porque parecía que no se había dado cuenta en la precaria situación en la que estaban, en la que estaría cualquier iluso que pensara que buscar un tesoro de un pirata, basándose en las habladurías de un borracho moribundo. 

-¿Te refieres al capitán arruinado o al segundo nacido sin herencia que se ha gastado todo cuanto posee en esta aventura? 

Milo no lo había visto de esa forma, pero al parecer Camus les había observado, había logrado comprender la clase de casos perdidos de la cual se trataban, así que solo esperaba escuchar lo que tenía que decirle a los amotinados, para convencerlos de bajar las armas y después, llevarlos a la trampa que les tenían preparada.

-Son como cartuchos quemados, han jugado todas sus cartas, nos necesitan más de lo que nosotros los necesitamos y acaso no recuerdan lo que Flint nos enseñó, esa clase de soldado de fortuna es el más valioso, aquel que no tiene nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar. 

Aquel que no tenía nada porque volver, que no lo haria, pero si lo hacia, contarian una historia que distaba demasiado de la realidad, una de héroes, de honor, para cubrir sus pasos, para seguir siendo lo que eran, lo único que les quedaba por ser.

-Te gusta, ese mequetrefe rubio te gusta y es por eso que le estas dando una oportunidad. 

Esas fueron las palabras de Surt, que estaba indignado por esa traición, por esa forma en que convencía a cada uno de los presentes de escucharlo, viendo como Camus sonreía, acariciando la mejilla de Milo, para depositar un beso en esta.

-Claro que me gusta y qué hay de malo en eso, desde cuando nosotros juzgamos que esta bien y que esta mal, ademas, Surt, tu y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas. 

Un tiempo fueron amantes, pero eso había terminado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando quiso utilizarlo como un peón, a él, a Camus, a silver, quien solo sonreía, quien esperaba por el momento en el que sus aliados quisieran herirlos, pero aparentemente, su lengua de plata, su frialdad, aun lograba que sus compañeros creyeran en sus palabras. 

-Y lo que tuvimos en el pasado no fue más que un error, que no quiero reparar, porque entonces tendría que matarte para vengar mi honor, por la traición recibida en tus manos. 

Le susurro a su amigo, llevando una daga a su cuello, aunque de todas formas los mataría, por lo que habían hecho de Flint, por dejarlo solo en su lecho de muerte, solo esperando el momento en el cual pudieran robarle su fortuna escondida en esa isla.

-¿Estoy en lo correcto? 

Camus era un hombre al cual temían, al que respetaban, así que era muy fácil para ellos convencerlos de bajar la guardia, de hacer lo que él deseaba que hicieran, porque no tenía escrúpulos y solo buscaba su propio bien.

-Y si he perdonado tus constantes dudas y tus intentos por manipularme, solo es por el cariño que te tuve, pero la verdad, es que ese corazón sangrante es una mejor opción para mi, que tu. 

Milo se preguntaba si estaba hablando de él y cuando coloco una mano en su cintura, supo que así era, él era el corazón sangrante que se trataba de una mejor opción, tal vez porque podría manipularlo con facilidad, no lo sabía, pero no deseaba averiguarlo.

-Ahora muchachos, van a dejar que los celos de Surt se interpongan entre nosotros y el tesoro del capitán Flint… 

Susurro de forma peligrosa, esperando recibir una respuesta negativa, necesitaba que lo acompañaran al Fortin, para que pudieran matarlos a mal salva, para vengar la muerte del capitán Flint, así como para recuperar su tesoro y repartirlo entre menos manos.

-Eso pensaba.

Capítulo 4: El final. 

-Debo decir que no tuvieron una sola oportunidad, cuando llegamos al fortín, Kanon, el capitán Walden y cada uno de los soldados de fortuna que eran leales a Camus, estaban listos para realizar su tarea. 

Milo aun recordaba la sangre, así como el oro que habían obtenido, lo mucho que admiraba a Camus, que seguía siendo uno de los piratas más temidos y conocidos de los siete mares, el otro era el. 

-El capitán dejó a Valentine en la isla y se marchó a la casona del doctor, entre ambos fundaron una posada a donde nosotros vamos de vez en cuando. 

Milo bebió un poco de su ron, besando el dorso de la mano de Camus, quien solo escuchaba su historia, la que contaba cada año, durante la misma fecha. 

-Después, uno de los nuestros, un tal Jim empezó a contar su versión de esta aventura, una aventura llena de heroísmo, sin pillaje ni deshonor, donde todos nosotros luchamos por la patria y no por un montón de monedas… pero, esta es mi versión, aunque, no es tan divertida, obtuvimos el tesoro y yo obtuve a mi capitán. 

Pronunció besando sus labios, sin importarle la opinión de nadie más, solo la de su capitán pirata, que seguía siendo tan apuesto como la primera vez que le vio. 

Fin.


End file.
